


Five times Natasha says I love you (without actually saying I love you)

by Crimsoncat



Series: 5 Things [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, F/F, No Angst, Slice of Life, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: The words don't come easily to Natasha. But, thankfully, there are many different ways to say "I love you."





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Deepest thanks to Vex for being my beta, and to Ari for answering all of my random questions about food prep. Any errors that remain are unfortunately all mine.

“I wish you'd let me help,” Maria complains half heartedly as Natasha fills her wine glass.

Natasha’s lips twitch into a smile as she presses a kiss to Maria’s cheek. “Sit here, enjoy your wine, and relax. That's helpful.” Natasha puts the wine down on the dining room table and disappears back into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Maria watches her go, enjoying the movement of Natasha’s hips as the redhead walks away. Maria smiles to herself and (for once) does as she’s told. She enjoys her wine and she relaxes, leaning back against her chair and sighing contentedly as she listens to the soft jazz filtering in from the living room sound system. Maria considers lighting the candles on the table, but Natasha reappears with a lighter before she can move.

“You read my mind,” Maria tells her.

“You say that like it's hard,” Natasha teases as she leans over the table to light the candles.

“I'll have you know that most people find me inscrutable and mysterious,” Maria sniffs in mock offense.

“Of course they do,” Natasha agrees with a placating tone. Maria grabs her then, pulling the redhead into her lap and laughing as Natasha lets out a small squeak of surprise.

(She isn’t really surprised, of course. Natasha is the Black Widow; she saw Maria’s move coming a mile away. They both know that only reason Maria was able to grab her is because Natasha _let_ her, and Maria appreciates the way Natasha plays along.)

Maria kisses the Russian soundly and smiles when Natasha melts against her. “Sorry, what were you saying?” Maria asks as they break apart.

Natasha blinks at her. “Something important and relevant, I'm sure.”

Maria chuckles and presses a kiss to the base of Natasha’s throat before flicking her tongue against the smooth skin. Natasha groans quietly as she pushes away from Maria. “You're going to make me burn dinner.”

“I wanted to order in,” Maria reminds her as she reluctantly lets Natasha go.

Natasha swats Maria’s shoulder playfully as she stands. “I think you meant to say ‘I'm so lucky my sweet and wonderful girlfriend is cooking for me.’”

“Absolutely what I meant,” Maria agrees easily.

Natasha laughs and tosses Maria the lighter. “Finish lighting the candles?”

“You got it, gorgeous.” Maria catches the lighter easily and stands to light the rest of the candles while Natasha wanders away to finish cooking their dinner.

 

*

 

Maria’s mouth waters as Natasha places a plate of chicken alfredo in front of her. The grilled chicken is perfectly sliced and fanned out across the top of the pasta, with steamed broccoli scattered throughout the dish. Natasha adds the white cream sauce at the table, carefully pouring a generous amount over Maria’s dinner before putting the gravy boat on the table and heading back into the kitchen to get her own plate. It takes all of Maria’s strength to wait until Natasha is seated before picking up her fork.

“This smells amazing,” Maria comments as she digs her fork into the pasta. Natasha smiles at her and watches as Maria takes the first bite.

Maria’s eyes widen slightly and she covers her mouth with her free hand. “Mmmmmm!” She manages.

“You like it?” There is a slight note of uncertainty in the redhead’s voice, and Maria nods enthusiastically.

Maria swallows her mouthful, eyes closing in apparent bliss as she does. “So good,” Maria mumbles around the hand still pressed against her mouth.

Natasha picks up her own fork with a relieved smile and Maria opens her eyes in time to watch Natasha take a bite of her dinner. Natasha freezes, her expression twisting unhappily as the flavour of the food hits her. The redhead drops her fork and it clatters loudly against her plate as she quickly snatches her napkin off of the table. She isn't trying to spare anyone's feelings, so she has no problem spitting the offensive mouthful into her napkin.

<<Fucking hell!>> Natasha curses in Russian. “I can't believe you swallowed that.”

“What else was I supposed to do with you staring at me?” Maria asks with a laugh. “Besides, if I hadn't you wouldn't have eaten any. And I wasn't suffering through that alone.”

Natasha pushes away her plate with a sigh. The pasta was undercooked and the broccoli was much too soft. To make matters worse, the chicken was dry and tough too. It had obviously been grilled for far too long, though it hadn’t seemed that long at the time. “It smelled so good, too.”

“The important thing is that you tried,” Maria says soothingly as she reaches across the table to take Natasha’s hand. She squeezes Natasha’s hand gently, drawing the Russian’s attention away from their ruined dinner, and gives her a playful smile. “Also, we can have a pizza here in twenty minutes or less if we order now.”

Natasha chuckles as she gives Maria a fond look. She brings their joined hands to her lips and brushes a kiss across Maria’s knuckles before she stands and picks up their plates. “Do you want to call while I throw this away?”

“No, we need to incinerate that shit. Fire it into the sun!” Maria insists. She's only partially kidding.

Natasha’s rich laughter makes Maria smile as she pulls out her cell phone to order them some food that is actually edible. As horrific as it was, Maria is still charmed that Natasha cared enough to cook for her. Maria is usually the one who cooks most of their meals, when their hectic schedules allow time for something beyond takeout, and she makes a mental note to make sure Natasha knows how much she appreciates the effort. She desperately hopes the assassin never does it again, but still.

It's kind of nice to be the only person Natasha Romanoff cooks for.

(In an ‘I hope I don't get food poisoning’ kind of way.)


	2. ii.

“Hey, thanks!” Clint exclaims happily as Natasha approaches him with two coffees. He reaches towards her to grab one, and is stunned when she gracefully spins away from him.

“Not for you, Barton.” She smirks as she continues past him.

Clint can only stare, completely dumbfounded, as Natasha walks away and takes his coffee with her. He watches his partner move across the command room towards Maria and he rolls his eyes. “Of course," Clint mutters to himself as he turns away and goes in search of the brown water SHIELD tries to pass off as coffee.

“Hey,” Natasha says once she’s close enough to catch Maria’s attention without shouting.

Maria glances up from the map she’d been studying and Natasha’s stomach flips when Maria smiles at her. “Hey yourself,” Maria replies.

“You look like you're ready to fall over,” Natasha remarks as she offers Maria the coffee Clint tried to claim as his own.

Maria’s face lights up as she accepts the cup. “I’m going to forgive that rude observation. But only because you brought me coffee.” Maria inhales deeply before taking her first sip, and the blissful moan that follows makes Natasha’s mouth go dry.

“Should I leave you two alone?” Natasha asks with a small smile as she sips her own coffee.

“If anyone else asked me that I'd say yes,” Maria laughs.

“But not me?” Natasha’s gaze drops as she fiddles with the sleeve of her coffee cup.

Maria waits until the redhead looks back up at her to answer. “Never you,” she responds softly.

The look Maria is giving her is so open and so honest that Natasha doesn't think, she just reacts. She leans in and kisses Maria gently, ignoring the number of official people in the room around them. Maria sighs into her mouth, her free hand coming up to cup Natasha’s face as she relaxes against the Russian and allows herself this one moment of weakness. Natasha pulls her closer and _Deputy Director Hill_ falls away. In that moment she is just _Maria_.

The kiss doesn't last long. They're pulling away from one another too soon, and Natasha wishes this fucking op would wrap up already so she could take Maria home. It's been two days and she's just about ready to suit up and go take care of it herself so Maria can get some sleep.

Maria rests her forehead against Natasha’s and trails her fingertips across Natasha’s jaw. “Thanks for the coffee,” Maria’s voice is quiet. She sounds so fucking _tired_.

“Anytime, babe,” Natasha replies, just as quietly, and kisses her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's _really_ short. The other chapters are all much longer, I promise.


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. I was hoping to get this up last week, but life got in the way. This was actually meant to be the first chapter of this fic, which is why it seems like it's set earlier in their relationship than the previous two chapters.

The front door closes loudly and the sound echoes through Maria’s apartment. It startles her awake and she sits up, groaning quietly as her muscles protest the sudden movement. Maria blinks against the brilliance of the late afternoon sun streaming in through the living room windows. “Nat?” She calls, ignoring every paranoid instinct telling her to stay quiet. _Bad guys don’t use the front door_ , she tells herself.

Natasha is the only other person who has a key to her apartment and Maria is _mostly_ sure it’s Natasha she can hear walking down the hallway, though the continued silence is concerning. Maria isn't sure she can stand right now, never mind fight off an intruder. The arm she’s using to brace herself as she sits up begins to shake and Maria exhales tiredly. If it _is_ an intruder, maybe they’ll be happy to just take her TV and leave her alone.

“Hey.” Natasha steps into the living room and the tension in Maria’s body dissolves immediately. The redhead crosses the room quickly, shedding her jacket and tossing it across the armchair as she moves towards Maria. “How’re you feeling?”

“I'm fine,” Maria insists as she relaxes and lays back down on the couch. It’s more of a controlled collapse, and she doesn’t miss the way Natasha’s eyes narrow ever so slightly with concern. “I told you to go to Stark’s party without me.”

Natasha perches on the couch beside Maria, and the brunette moves over a bit to give her some more room. “Yeah, you look fine,” Natasha sighs. She gently smooths the stray strands of Maria’s hair off of her face, frowning at the way they stick against Maria’s damp, overheated skin. “You're really hot.”

Maria gives her a dazed but amused smile. “You're the hot one here. You look amazing in that dress.” Amazing doesn’t even come close to capturing how gorgeous Natasha looks, but it’s the best Maria can do in that moment.

Natasha makes a low sound of irritation in the back of her throat, unimpressed with Maria’s attempted humor. You’re burning up,” she clarifies. “I would have been here sooner if I’d known you were sick.”

Maria had started feeling under the weather a few days ago. She'd been mostly fine until yesterday, when she’d got home from work and barely made it to the washroom before losing the contents of her stomach. Maria had spent the day (one of her rare days off) on the couch floating in and out of consciousness while streaming episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on Netflix. She’d completely forgotten about Stark’s charity thing that she’d promised to attend with Natasha. When the Russian had called 40 minutes ago asking where she was, Maria admitted she’d been feeling sick for a few days and she wasn't feeling up to going. She’d told Natasha to go without her and to have a good time, and Maria was asleep again almost before they hung up.

As Maria was falling asleep on the line, Natasha had already been moving towards the door. Maria could insist she was fine all she wanted but Natasha wasn’t fooled. She didn't even bother changing out of her evening gown; a sleeveless form-fitting black number that trailed behind her as she walked. Natasha simply grabbed her keys and her purse and left.

(She made it halfway to the elevator before the call was even disconnected.)

Natasha sent a text to the Avengers group chat to let everyone know they weren't going to make it as she waited for the elevator, and she ignored their replies and questions as she decided the elevator was taking too long. The assassin moved down the stairs like she was wearing running shoes instead of high heels and didn’t break her stride as she moved quickly towards her car. She got to Maria’s in record time, even though she’d stopped at a nearby grocery store on the way over.

“Why didn't you call me yesterday?” Natasha asks softly.

Maria runs her fingers over the smooth silky material of Natasha’s dress and ignores her question. “You really do look incredible. You should be at the party, not wasting your night here with me.”

Natasha rolls her eyes and presses a kiss to Maria’s forehead before standing. “Have you taken anything for that fever?”

“Uh. I meant to. But the room got all.. tilty.” Maria shrugs a shoulder carelessly. “I thought maybe a nap would help.”

Natasha sighs in exasperation. She’s equal parts annoyed that Maria isn’t taking care of herself and worried by how out of it the brunette is, but the annoyance is what bleeds through in that moment. “Ok. I'll be right back.”

Maria hums absently in response, and Natasha isn't sure she's really awake anymore.

 

*

 

“Masha,” Natasha speaks softly, gently trailing her fingers down Maria’s cheek. “Wake up sweetheart.”

“Mmm. I like that,” Maria murmurs sleepily, eyes still closed.

“Like what?”

“When you call me that. Masha. And sweetheart.”

Natasha smiles, completely charmed by Maria’s quiet confession. “I'll do it more often then,” she promises. “Open your eyes for me, sweetheart.”

Maria’s eyes open slowly. The sun is finally setting, and she takes a moment to be thankful that the room isn't as bright as it was earlier. Natasha is kneeling on the floor in front of the couch, no longer wearing her gorgeous dress. Maria thinks that as beautiful as the Russian is in fancy clothes, she prefers Natasha like this - wearing one of Maria’s old West Point shirts and a pair of shorts she’d left at Maria’s weeks ago.

“There you are.” Natasha gives her a small smile. “I have some stuff for you. Can you sit up?”

It takes a minute, but she manages with Natasha’s help. Maria hates that Natasha is seeing her like this, and she says the first thing that pops into her mind in an attempt to distract the Russian from how useless she is in that moment. “You changed out of your dress,” Maria comments. “You're not going back to the party?”

Natasha tilts her head at the brunette. “Why would I do that?”

Maria shrugs. “You don't have to deal with this. I really will be ok on my own.”

“Do you not want me here?” Natasha asks bluntly, tired of trying to guess at what Maria wants.

It takes Maria a moment to respond as she tries to really consider Natasha’s question. “I always want you here,” Maria tells her honestly. “But I don't..” She trails off mid sentence as her gaze becomes a bit more unfocused. Maria groans softly, her head falling back against the couch as she closes her eyes.

Natasha puts a hand on her knee and squeezes gently. “Are you ok?”

“Everything's spinning again,” Maria mutters distractedly.

“Ok, here. Take these and you can lie back down.” Natasha drops a couple of liquid gel capsules into Maria’s hand.

“What's this?” Maria asks, though she pops them into her mouth without waiting for an explanation. Natasha hands her a bottle of pink powerade and Maria swallows the pills down. She briefly wonders if Natasha knew that was her favourite sports drink, or if it’s just a lucky coincidence.

(There are no lucky coincidences; not with Natasha. Everything she does is intentional, and Maria wonders how the Russian knew her favourite flavour. Nevermind the fact that she preferred powerade over the more popular gatorade. Maria wonders if it’s written down in a file somewhere that Natasha isn't technically allowed to access, or if she mentioned it at some point.)

“Cold and flu medicine,” Natasha responds, distracting Maria from her silent contemplation. “And I have some anti-nausea stuff here if you're still feeling sick to your stomach. Drink some more powerade, please.”

Maria drinks half the bottle before Natasha takes it back.

Maria lays back down as soon as Natasha takes the powerade from her. She's surprised when her head hits a pillow instead of the arm of the couch, and Maria wonders when Natasha put that there. She’d meant to grab a pillow hours ago but hadn't been able to find the energy to get up off the couch. Maria is equally surprised by the blanket Natasha drapes over her.

“You don't have to do this,” Maria repeats quietly.

“I know,” Natasha murmurs as she tucks the blanket in around Maria.

“If you’d rather be at the party I’d understand,” Maria rambles. “I mean, that's got to be a better time than this. And no risk of catching the plague.”

“Shh.”

“But..”

“ ** _Maria_ **.” Natasha’s voice is firm and Maria finally stops.

“If you actually want me to go, I will,” Natasha tells her. “But, if it's ok with you, I'd rather be here. I'd like to stay and take care of my sick, stubborn girlfriend.”

Maria blinks at her for a moment, and Natasha doesn't realize what she’s said until the smile blooms across Maria’s face. “Girlfriend?” Maria asks.

Natasha looks away, glancing down as she smooths her hands over Maria’s blanket. “Yeah. Is that ok?”

“It's perfect,” Maria says quietly. “It's absolutely perfect.”

Natasha smiles at her before leaning in and brushing her lips lightly against Maria’s. “Then I'm not going anywhere.”

“Ok.” Maria is still smiling. She can't seem to stop.

“Do you think you could eat some soup? I brought some of that chicken noodle you like from the store down the street.” Natasha rubs Maria’s shoulder absently as she talks.

“You did?” Maria sounds surprised.

“I figured you probably hadn't eaten anything, and it seemed like a safe choice. I have mint tea and crackers too, if you don't feel up to soup. Or I can just bring you some of the broth?”

“You're amazing,” Maria says, her voice full of adoration.

“Maybe you'll call me sooner next time?” Natasha means to tease but it comes out as a serious question.

“Absolutely,” Maria promises her.

“So, what do you think? Want to try some soup?”

“Yes, please.”

Natasha makes sure that Maria is completely covered before she gets up and heads towards the kitchen. Maria wonders how she got so lucky as she drifts off to the sounds of her _girlfriend_ heating up soup and making her tea.

 

*

 

After Maria has eaten they sit on the couch and watch Netflix together. Knowing that she’ll probably be unconscious for most of the evening, Maria asks Natasha to decide what they’ll watch. She's pleasantly surprised when the Russian queues the next episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Maria stretches out on the couch, putting her head in Natasha’s lap, and Natasha makes sure Maria’s covered with the blanket. Natasha settles back against the couch and runs her fingers through Maria’s hair, smiling when the brunette sighs happily. Natasha continues to play with her hair and the tension in Maria’s body slowly falls away as she relaxes.

“Thank you,” Maria says midway through the episode, startling Natasha (who thought she was asleep).

“For what?” Natasha asks.

“This. Being here.”

Natasha’s hand stills against the nape of Maria’s neck. “Of course, Masha,” she says softly. “There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be.”

Maria turns her head and presses a lingering kiss to Natasha’s thigh. She makes a contented sound when Natasha goes back to running her fingers through her hair. “That feels really good.”

“Get some rest,” Natasha tells her quietly. “I'll wake you up when it's time for your medicine.”

“You're so good to me,” Maria sighs as she stops fighting her exhaustion and lets her eyes close. “Can I keep you forever?” The question is murmured softly as Maria slips into unconsciousness, and Maria is too far gone to notice the way Natasha’s breath catches at her words.

Natasha waits until she hears the slow even breaths that tell her Maria has fallen asleep. And then she waits a little while longer just to be sure.

<<Yes.>> Natasha finally answers in Russian, so softly that even if Maria hadn’t been sleeping she still might not have heard her. <<Please. Please keep me forever.>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Russian, Masha is a diminutive of Maria. It's used as a nickname or as a pet name for women named Maria or Marie.


	4. iv.

Natasha enters Maria’s office without knocking and plops herself into one of the chairs in front of Maria’s desk before the brunette bothers to look up from her paperwork to see who’s in her office. Maria’s body relaxes minutely when she sees that it's Natasha, but the annoyed furrow of her brow doesn't budge.

“What's up?” Maria’s pen stalls in the air above her paperwork as she focuses her attention on the Russian beauty.

“Nothing.” Natasha shrugs. “Had some time, thought I'd see how your day’s going.”

Maria glances down at her paperwork, sighs, and puts down her pen. “If I thought for even half a second I could get away with it I would burn every single one of these papers.” Maria rubs her hands over her face tiredly. “That's how my day’s going.”

“I could do it for you,” Natasha offers. “We could blame it on a malfunctioning Widow’s Bite or something.”

Maria actually looks like she’s considering it, and more than anything that tells Natasha exactly how close she is to snapping. Natasha bends slightly to pick up the small plastic bag she’d brought in with her and puts it on the desk in front of Maria.

“What's this?” Maria asks, glancing between Natasha and the bag.

“You sounded annoyed when we were texting earlier. I thought you might need something to brighten up your day a bit.”

Maria reaches into the bag and pulls out a gift wrapped box. The wrapping paper is ridiculous, a plethora of cartoon unicorns prancing across a lilac background, and Maria arches an eyebrow at the Russian.

Natasha shrugs at her. “It was either unicorns or Ironman.” Natasha never says no to complimentary gift wrapping, and Maria has gotten some interestingly wrapped presents over the years because of it.

Maria shakes her head, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she unwraps the box. She pulls away the frolicking unicorns and laughs loudly once she sees what Natasha bought her. Natasha smiles brightly at the sound of Maria’s laughter and the _Black Widow_ funko pop stares up at her seriously.

“This is the cutest fucking thing,” Maria’s eyes soften and the tension in her body fades a bit as she smiles at the plastic toy. “Look at your little sticks. And that teeny utility belt!”

“Those are _electrified batons_ ,” Natasha corrects her with an amused look.

“They're fucking adorable.” Maria looks up from her tiny Black Widow, and Natasha is relieved to see her brows have unfurrowed.

“I thought you could keep it on your desk let it glare at people for you. If anyone really pisses you off you can send the real thing after them.”

Maria pulls the little Black Widow out of her box and looks at it fondly. “I love it.” She runs her thumbs gently over it’s plastic features and flashes Natasha a warm smile. “Thank you.”

Natasha stands and holds her hand out to Maria. “Come on, let's go get some lunch.” Maria hesitates and glances back to her paperwork, but Natasha cuts her off before she can even think about arguing. “It'll still be there when you get back,” Natasha tells her gently. “You need a break, Masha.”

Maria puts the tiny Black Widow on her desk and turns it to face the door. The little plastic Natasha looks ready to beat anyone stupid enough to walk in and try to bother her, and it makes the brunette smile. Maria brushes her fingertips against the little plastic head before turning to take Natasha’s outstretched hand. “Lunch sounds great.”

Natasha pulls their joined hands up to her lips and presses a lingering kiss to Maria’s skin. “We’ll have to find a Maria Hill so she isn't alone,” Natasha says as they move towards the office door.

“I don't think they make Maria Hill pops,” Maria tells her.

“That's just ridiculous,” Natasha scoffs. “You're adorable. You'd make a great toy!”

(No one else would be able to call Maria adorable and live to tell the tale. But, because it’s Natasha, Maria simply shrugs and continues their conversation.)

“That’s the downside to working for a secret shadow organization,” Maria points out. “You don't get adorable little toys made in your image when no one knows you exist.”

Natasha refuses to accept it. “I’ll figure something out.”

Sure enough, two weeks later Maria returns to her office to find that her plastic Black Widow has a friend. A tiny Maria Hill stands next to the Black Widow on her desk, so close that their little plastic arms are touching.

The tiny Maria Hill is wearing a SHIELD uniform, with her arms folded across her chest and her service weapon strapped to her thigh. She's scowling towards the door, and she looks ready to murder something.

Maria chuckles and reaches for the folded note in front of the plastic figurines.

_I couldn't condemn the little Black Widow to a life without her very own **you** , so I had one made. You’ve got the only Maria Hill pop in the world, she's one of a kind and very precious. Thankfully her Black Widow will always be there to watch her back and keep her safe.  
xo_

Maria smiles. She hopes the little plastic Maria Hill knows just how lucky she is.


	5. v.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter is An Audience With the Pope by Elbow.

Maria whistles loudly, adding her joyful noise to the loud cheering and clapping emanating from the rest of the Avengers family.

“Encore!” Clint calls out.

Thor and Darcy are both beaming. They've just finished an enthusiastic rendition of I’m Gonna Be by The Proclaimers, and Darcy bows dramatically while Thor just grins widely. Tony has his head buried in his arms in an attempt to muffle his hysterical laughter. The image of Thor dancing around with Darcy while belting out classic rock lyrics had apparently been too much for him to handle.

“You owe me twenty bucks.” Steve grins at Rhodey, who pulls out his wallet with only a little bit of grumbling.

“I told you not to take that bet,” Maria chuckles.

“He's the Norse god of thunder. In what universe would he know the lyrics to that song?” Rhodey demands.

“This one, apparently,” Natasha smirks at him. Rhodey just sighs and hands the money over to Steve, who accepts it happily.

It was one of those rare occasions when everyone was not only in the city, but also _available_. As an added bonus, the world wasn't about to explode and there were no evil entities trying to enslave humanity. They’d decided to take advantage of it, and the extended Avengers family had converged on a popular karaoke bar. They’d shoved two tables together near the stage and had spent the past few hours having a fantastic time.

“That was the _best_ thing!” Tony exclaims, finally pulling himself together as Thor and Darcy rejoin them. He wipes the tears out of his eyes and claps Thor on the back fondly. “Since when do you know song lyrics?”

“Darcy and I often listen to music together.” Thor smiles widely. “I am glad you enjoyed it, my friend.”

“You should see them singing along to the Spice Girls,” Jane laughs.

Tony’s eyes light up. “That needs to happen. Where are the ballots?” Tony pulls the song book from the other side of the table, and Clint slides their stack of blank ballots in his direction.

This particular karaoke bar still uses a paper system, much to Tony’s chagrin. He’d spent twenty minutes ranting about how much easier an electronic system would be when they’d first arrived. But now, to the relief of his companions, he simply pencils in Thor’s name without complaint.

“Darce?” Tony glances towards the brunette. “You want in on this?”

“Absolutely! But don't pick a lame one.” Darcy peers over Tony’s shoulder as he flips through the song book.

Pepper and Bruce return to the table with the next round and are met with a chorus of cheers as they hand out everyone’s drinks. Pepper slides into the empty seat next to Maria and pokes the brunette in the side.

“You haven't sung yet. Do a song with me.”

“That is absolutely not going to happen,” Maria shakes her head as she laughs. “Why don't you harass Rhodey? He hasn't sung either.”

“I don't sing, and I said that before we got here,” Rhodey reminds them.

Maria tilts her beer towards him. “To not singing.”

Rhodey clinks his beer bottle against Maria’s. “I'll drink to that.”

Pepper laughs, amused despite herself. “You're both _impossible_.”

“Don't let her fool you,” Natasha leans forward so she can peer around Maria and meet Pepper’s eyes, “she absolutely sings. Quite beautifully, too.”

“In the shower.” Maria rolls her eyes. “Not exactly the same thing, Nat.”

“Dude, what are you _doing_?” Darcy’s outraged exclamation draws everyone’s attention. “Don't pick that one! Viva Forever is not a karaoke song.” She snatches the paper ballot off the table and rips it in half.

“Then **why** is it in the karaoke song book?” Tony demands.

“Because people are idiots, that's why.” Darcy takes the pencil from him and starts a new ballot. “We're doing Wannabe,” she tells him as she writes in the song code.

Thor glances away from his conversation with Jane to focus on his quarreling friends. “I enjoy that one. A fine choice!”

“And Tony will do it with us,” Darcy adds as she scribbles his name next to theirs.

“Wonderful!” Thor beams.

“What? No! That wasn't the deal!” Tony reaches to grab the ballot out of Darcy’s hands, but she moves away before he can.

“Natasha! Come on up!” The DJ’s voice booming from the speakers stops the bickering and quiet conversations happening at their table.

Clint claps loudly. “Yeah, Tasha!”

Natasha smiles and takes one last sip of her drink before she stands and heads towards the stage, trailing her fingers across Maria’s shoulder as she moves past the brunette. Darcy takes advantage of the distraction and darts up to add their ballot to the queue before Tony can stop her.

“Son of a bitch!” Tony curses emphatically.

Clint and Maria shush him simultaneously as Natasha climbs onto the stage and reaches for the mic stand. They both turn their chairs around, putting their backs to the rest of the table so they can face the stage more completely. Tony crosses his arms and sits back with a huff, and absolutely no one pays him any mind.

Natasha nods and the DJ queues up her music. The song opens with a melodious flutter of piano keys, followed by the soft tinkling of a tambourine. The drum beat comes next, and all three instruments weave together to form a hypnotic sound. Though, not nearly as hypnotic as the way Natasha sways behind the microphone stand. Natasha gives herself over to the music as though she were the only person in the room. And then she begins to sing. Her seductive voice carries easily across the suddenly quiet bar to settle around Maria like a blessing.

"Sweet Jesus, I'm on fire. She has the sweetest, darkest side." Natasha holds Maria's gaze and smiles ever so slightly. "And when it comes into her eyes, I know iron and steel couldn't hold me."

Maria swallows, her mouth suddenly dry. She never doubted that Natasha would be a good singer. If only because it's Natasha, and the Russian is good at almost everything that she does. But, dear gods, Maria never expected this. Natasha's voice is rough in all the right places, effortlessly cutting through the air to pierce Maria's heart. The song isn't one that Maria has ever heard before, but it immediately becomes her new favourite. She would listen to this song, and only this song, for the rest of her life without any hesitation. As long as it was being sung exactly like this.

Natasha's voice soars as she slides into the chorus. "I have an audience with the Pope, and I'm saving the world at eight. But if she says she needs me, she says she needs me, everybody's gonna have to wait."

Her eyes never leave Maria's, and the brunette can feel herself melting. If the bar exploded around them neither woman would notice. In that moment they are all that exists. The world shrinks down to Maria, Natasha, and this song. They don't register the looks they get from their friends or the fact that every conversation in the room has stopped. They are oblivious to their surroundings; nothing exists beyond Natasha's serenade.

The song ends much too quickly as far as Maria is concerned. Natasha's voice hovers in the air for a moment before fading, and she steps back from the mic as the last few notes drift away. There is a beat of silence before the room erupts in cheers and whistles and calls for an encore, and Natasha finally looks away from Maria. The Russian glances around the room with a small smile as she inclines her head in silent thanks before jumping down from the stage to make her way back to their table. The DJ announces a short break (because really, who could follow that?) and a popular rock song begins to play.

"Holy shit!" Clint exclaims when Natasha reaches them.

The other members of their group are quick to voice their amazement and appreciation, but Natasha isn't really listening. She stands in front of Maria and watches her carefully. The brunette still hasn't said anything. She just looks up at the Russian in awe until Pepper clears her throat, startling Maria out of her daze.

"That was.." Maria trails off, shaking her head as words fail her.

Natasha gives her a small smile. "Yeah?”

Maria reaches for her then. She takes Natasha's hand and tugs the smaller woman closer. Natasha allows herself to be tugged and settles into Maria's lap happily. She drapes her arms around Maria's neck, smiling as strong arms wind around her waist. Maria tightens her grip, pulling Natasha even closer and kissing her softly before bothering to respond.

"It was perfect,” Maria says quietly. " _You_ are perfect."

Natasha exhales softly, the subtle tension melting out of her body at Maria's words. "I'm glad you liked it," She murmurs.

"It's my new favourite song,” Maria confesses, making Natasha laugh. "You're going to have to sing it for me again sometime soon."

Natasha leans towards her, lips brushing against the shell of Maria's ear, and sings softly. "Sweet Jesus, I'm on fire..” Natasha doesn't miss the shiver that passes through Maria's body.

"Fuck," Maria breathes, her arms tightening around Natasha's waist.

"Mhmm,” Natasha hums in agreement.

"Don't even think about it," Clint remarks, drawing their attention. Natasha raises an eyebrow in silent question.

"You've got your 'let's ditch our friends and go home to have loud sex' faces on." He tells them with an amused smirk.

Laughter echoes around the table at his words and Maria leans her face against Natasha. She laughs into the Russian's shoulder, bouncing the smaller woman as her body shakes.

Natasha thinks about arguing with him. (She _does **not**_ have a sex face.) But decides it isn't worth it. She settles for grabbing a lime wedge, left over from an earlier round of tequila shots, and flinging it at Clint's head. He laughs and ducks it easily.

Tony opens his mouth to add to the conversation but is silenced by a look from Natasha. "Don't,” she warns him.

The rock song ends and the DJ calls the next singer to the stage. Tony looks away from Natasha's challenging gaze and returns to his conversation with Rhodey and Bruce, and rest of the table goes back to their evening.

Maria presses a kiss to Natasha's jaw, pulling the redhead's attention away from a still smirking Clint. Natasha's expression softens at the obvious adoration in Maria's eyes and she smiles. Natasha cups the brunette's face and kisses her slowly.

Natasha isn't sure how she got this lucky, and she isn't quite convinced that she deserves it. Natasha doesn't think she's earned the right to be this happy. But as Maria's fingers slide along the patch of skin between her shirt and her jeans, Natasha decides that she doesn't care. She may not deserve this woman. (This incredible, brilliant, stunningly gorgeous woman.) But she has her.

And Natasha is _never_ letting her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to comment and leave kudos. I appreciate you beyond words <3
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.


	6. (and one time she actually says it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Natasha does say the words eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for everyone who commented on this fic. Thank you for taking the time to share your reactions and your thoughts. Your words mean the world to me.
> 
> And a special thank you to NerdsbianHokie who commented on every chapter, reblogged each time I posted it on tumblr, and is a delightful human.
> 
> I hope this brightens your day a bit <3

Maria exhales tiredly as she steps down from her ladder. She takes a step back to examine her work, absently wiping away the sweat on her forehead as she tries to decide if she missed a spot.

"It looks good,” Natasha assures her from where she's painting the other end of the wall.

"You didn't even look at it,” Maria turns toward the redhead with a laugh.

"I don't have to. You did it; of course it looks good." Natasha steps back, her eyes skipping across the wall to confirm what she already knows (it's perfect) before glancing towards Maria. Natasha blinks and the corners of her mouth twitch with a barely restrained smile.

"What?" Maria frowns. "I missed a spot, didn't I?" She goes back to examining her painting job with a critical eye.

"You have.." Natasha trails off and she waits for Maria to look at her before gesturing at her face.

"Ah, shit." Maria notices the paint covering her hands for the first time and sighs. A soft click makes her gaze snap back to the other woman. "What the hell, Nat?" Maria demands. Instead of responding immediately Natasha takes another picture.

"Just proving that I wasn't the first one to get paint on myself," Natasha answers distractedly as her fingers tap across her phone screen.

Maria lunges for the Russian, hoping to stop her before she has a chance to hit send, but Natasha twists out of her reach with a laugh. (She is the Black Widow, and she is only caught by Maria when she wants to be.)

"Hand over the phone, Romanoff.” Maria's voice is low and dangerous, and does absolutely nothing to erase the amusement dancing in Natasha's eyes.

"Or what?" Natasha smirks at her, completely unafraid, and Maria doesn't think. She just reacts.

Maria flicks her paint brush towards the other woman, spattering paint across Natasha's chest. As quick as the Black Widow is, she can’t dodge the paint as easily as she can dodge Maria. Natasha’s attention shifts to the paint dripping down her shirt, mouth open in quiet surprise, and Maria tries to take advantage of the brief distraction.

Maria makes another grab for the phone, but Natasha moves towards her this time. She meets Maria halfway, and her paintbrush catches Maria in the temple. It slides down her cheek as the brunette's fingers wrap around Natasha’s phone.

They struggle for a few minutes, wielding their paint brushes like weapons as they struggle for the phone. Maria almost has it when the phone slips out of their hands and slides across the floor. Natasha raises her paintbrush again, and Maria puts her hands up as she takes a quick step back.

“Truce?” Maria offers hopefully.

Natasha doesn't have a chance reject the offered truce. She doesn't get a chance to claim victory or deliver any witty quips. Instead, her attention is caught by the small furry shadow that moves at the edge of her vision. Maria notices it too, and they both turn in time to see Liho walk through one of the forgotten paint trays on the ground beside them.

“Liho, no!” Natasha exclaims, but it's too late. Liho doesn’t care that the greyish blue colour looks better on the wall than it does on their hardwood floors. The small black cat is already running away, leaving tiny _Silver Mist_ coloured paw prints in her wake. She stops by the couch to inspect her paws and sniff suspiciously at the paint covering them.

Maria and Natasha put their brushes on the paint tray and exchange a glance. Natasha looks towards the doorway and back to Maria who nods and shifts to block Liho’s escape route.

Natasha waits until Maria is in place before she moves slowly towards the cat, murmuring softly as she approaches it. “Good Liho. Just stay there, sweetheart. Stay right there.” Liho sits calmly by the couch and watches Natasha approach. Her tail flicks from side to side, but otherwise she appears completely unconcerned.

Liho’s ear twitches when Natasha stops moving, and Maria sees what will happen a fraction of a second before it does.

The Russian reaches for the cat, and Liho bolts between her legs. She races out of the living room, easily dodging Maria’s attempt to stop her. Natasha spins quickly and chases the small animal into the hallway. Maria turns to watch them and silently thinks the mighty Black Widow might be outmatched this time.

Maria is quickly proven right as Liho skids to a stop, turns around, and runs straight towards Natasha. The sudden change in direction catches Natasha off guard and she curses in Russian as she tries not to step on the cat that is suddenly underfoot. Liho escapes unharmed but Natasha stumbles. She bounces off of an unpainted wall and lands on her ass, and Maria winces in sympathy.

Liho stops near Maria, intently watching Natasha to see what she’ll do next. Liho is so focused on Natasha that she doesn't notice Maria reaching for her until it's too late. The tiny troublemaker chirps in surprise as Maria scoops her up easily.

“Liho,” Maria says seriously as she holds the cat in front of her face so they're eye to eye, “you've just taken down the world's greatest assassin.”

Liho maows at the brunette, and Maria nods solemnly. “Yes, I **do** think your talents are being wasted here. I'd like to talk to you about the Avengers initiative.”

Natasha stands up slowly, shaking her head at them both, and Liho watches her carefully. Natasha does her best to ignore the smug look the tiny cat gives her from the safety of Maria’s arms.

“Are you ok?” Maria asks, tucking the cat against her chest as she moves towards the redhead. Liho purrs loudly and headbutts Maria’s chin.

“I'm fine, but you're getting more paint on your new recruit.”

“Shit,” Maria mutters as she looks down. Sure enough, Liho’s entire side is pressed against the paint Natasha got on her earlier. Maria looks up at Natasha and shrugs helplessly.

“Someone's going to need a bath,” Natasha sighs. She reaches out to massage Liho’s ears and the small cat purrs louder.

“She's not the only one.” Maria smiles fondly at the Russian. “You have paint in your hair.” Maria tries to hand her the cat, but Natasha moves away with a laugh.

“Oh no you don't. You caught her _and_ recruited her,” Natasha teases. “You get to bathe her.”

“Liho, we have your first mission!” Maria tells the small bundle of fur in her arms. Liho mrrows in response.

“I'll clean up out here,” Natasha offers as she looks around the livingroom.

Maria steps towards her, dipping her head to kiss the smaller woman. Natasha smiles against her lips as Maria wraps the arm not holding their cat around Natasha’s waist. Her thumb brushes against a patch of exposed skin above Natasha’s hip, and Natasha jerks away from her. Natasha groans as she glances down at the stripe of paint now decorating her side. When she looks back up the sheepish expression on Maria’s face makes her chuckle.

“Go bathe the cat and wash up,” Natasha shoos her away.

“You got it, babe.” Maria steals another kiss, playfully nipping at Natasha’s bottom lip.

Natasha pushes Maria away playfully, scolding her in Russian as she does. <<Go, you useless creature.>> Maria mock salutes her, eyes sparkling as she turns away, and Natasha laughs. <<You're lucky I love you.>>

The words fall from Natasha’s lips carelessly, casually, as though she'd spoken them a hundred times before. They're worn at the edges, comfortable in a way that surprises Natasha. It feels like the most natural thing in the world instead of something she's never given voice to. The Russian tenses as Maria glances back at her.

“Yeah,” Maria agrees easily, “I am.”

Maria smiles and winks at her before continuing towards the bathroom to bathe their cat. She doesn't make a big deal about it, or joke that it's about time. She just accepts it easily, with soft eyes and a blinding smile, and continues with what she was doing.

If anything, it makes Natasha love her even more.


End file.
